Dead or Alive?
by Page Purity
Summary: Post OotP. The mauraders are stuck in there animal forms. Harry refuses to believe they are alive. The mauraders try to get back their human form and convice him that they are themselves. COMPLETE
1. Dog trouble

The sun was just setting behind the houses on Privet Drive. One boy was outside working in the garden. He pushed his messy black hair out of his face and went on pulling weeds out of the ground and throwing them onto a pile just behind him.  
Harry thought he heard something from behind the bushes and he went to look what it was. As he looked over the short shrubs, a pair of brown eyes met his. With a happy bark, a gigantic black dog jumped up on Harry and started licking his face.  
"Get off of me!" Harry said.  
The dog sat down and looked at him with sad eyes. Harry stared at him for a minute. Then he went back to his work. The dog followed him.  
"Go home!" Harry yelled at it.  
The dog stared at him and then shook its head.  
"I said Go Home!" Harry yelled again.  
The dog refused. It stared Harry in the eyes. Then it came closer. Harry threw a rock at it.  
The animal started to growl a little. Then it jumped on Harry. Holding him to the ground the dog stared at him some more. It looked as though it was trying to get something across to Harry.  
"Why did this animal insist on torturing me like this," thought Harry. If it had been a year ago, Harry would have greeted the dog happily. He would have thought it to be his godfather. However, Sirius had died at the end of the school year. There was no way that this dog could have been him.  
Just then Harry's cousin walked down the sidewalk with a group of his friends.  
"Hey! Look at that dog!" shouted one of the boys.  
"Wow! He doesn't like Potter very much does he," said another.  
With that Harry managed to shove the dog off of him. The dog rolled a couple times in the grass.  
"Can't even make friends with a dog, can you Potter," said yet another one of Dudley's friends, "Hey, Dudley this would make a good pet for you."  
The dog looked at Harry. It seemed to have a hint of mischief in its eyes. It began to growl at Harry again. It jumped on Harry and acted like it was attacking him (though it never touched him).  
"Get him! Come on!" shouted the boys.  
After a few minutes of this the dog stopped and went over to the boys. He sat in front of them and wagged his tail.  
"Let's go talk to Mom and Dad," Dudley said. Dudley led the dog into the house. Before the dog went through the door, it looked at Harry and seemed to smile.  
Harry shot it an angry glare. A few minutes later all of Dudley's friends left. Harry finished his work and went into the house. The dog was lying on the couch next to Dudley.  
In the morning, Harry woke up to find the black dog lying at the foot of his bed. "Get out of here," Harry said as he kicked the dog. The dog gave him an angry glare. Then it seemed to forget about it. It followed Harry out of the room. As they passed Dudley's room, Dudley opened the door. The dog cornered Harry and began to growl once again.  
"Good boy," said Dudley patting the dog on the head and went down the stairs. As soon as Dudley was out of sight, the dog stopped growling and acted like he liked Harry once again.  
"You have problems," said Harry.  
That evening Dudley brought home a collar and leash for the dog. The dog seemed to screw up its nose. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
************************ Sirius-"I wonder what's up with that dog" A.J.-"You will have to keep reading I guess." Sirius-"Why did you have to make me dead? Do I look dead to you?" A.J.-nods her head Sirius-shoves her off the chair. A.J.-"Hey!" she gets off the floor and sits back on the chair "I hope you liked this story. Please review! By the way, would anyone like to be my beta reader?" 


	2. More dog trouble

"That dumb dog," muttered Harry as he watched the big black dog intently watching Dudley work on the computer. Harry had never seen any animal so interested in something that was not food.  
Harry went up to his room and sat on his bed. He heard something tapping on the window. He turned to look and found a snowy white owl. He let Hedwig in. She landed gracefully on his bed. She then held out her leg. There was a message tied to it. Harry opened the letter and read it.  
Dear Harry,  
A group from the Order will be arriving at 5:00 Monday night to  
bring you to the headquarters. Hope this letter finds you fine.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
This cheered Harry up. He would no longer have to stay with the Dursleys. He would no longer have to live with that stupid dog that reminded him so much of his dead godfather.  
Harry went down to the living room to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that he was going to leave Monday night. However, only the dog was in the room when he entered. It was trying to move the mouse on the Dursley's computer. When the dog spotted Harry it wagged its tail happily.  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Harry.  
A word processing program was on the screen. So far the message said "I'm sirefwhlulejksf=--\-=--"  
"I don't think Dudley would appreciate you messing his computer up," said Harry. Just as those words came out of his mouth, the computer screen turned blue. The dog yelped and ran away from the computer.  
"What do you think you're doing," yelled a voice from the doorway. Harry turned around to find a very mad Uncle Vernon.  
"Nothing," said Harry, "It was the dog."  
"Very likely," said Vernon, "Get up to your room. You will be staying in there for the next month!"  
Harry went up to his room. When he entered it, Uncle Vernon locked the door.  
Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. He wrote, "Can you please pick me up sooner. There is a big black dog here that insists on getting me in trouble. My uncle has just locked me in my room for the next month, because the dog crashed the computer."  
Harry tied the message to Hedwig's leg and sent her out the window. A few minutes latter that dog came and scratched at the door. Then it whimpered and tried to get through the small cat door. However it could only fit its nose in.  
"Go away!" shouted Harry.  
  
********************** A.J.-I hope you liked this chapter Sirius-Why's Harry so angry at the dog? A.J.-Because. Sirius-Because what? A.J.-(rolls her eyes) I would like to thank Amandinka, Eric2, an-angel36, Lady Lily3, Athena Godess of Wisdom, and Toreen for reviewing. By the way, would anyone like to be my Beta reader? Also does anyone want info on colleges? 


	3. Werewolf on Privet Drive

Harry soon received a reply to his letter. However, it was not what he had hoped for.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry but Monday is the soonest we can have a group come get you. However, Remus Lupin will be guarding your house tonight and tomorrow. If you have any problems he will be able to help you. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Great," thought Harry, "I'm stuck here with that dumb dog." Just then Harry heard a nock on his door. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We are going to the movies," came Uncle Vernon's voice, "DO NOT do any magic while we are gone. We want the house in one piece when we return."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," said Harry.  
  
Harry heard Uncle Vernon walk down the stairs and then he heard the front door slam shut. He looked out the window and saw all three of the Dursley's get into the car and drive down the street. Then he heard a loud CRACK behind him. He turned to find Remus Lupin behind him. Remus looked tired and a lot older than the last time Harry had seen him. Remus smiled at Harry and said, "Need some company?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
"How's your summer been?" Remus asked.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" Harry said.  
  
"No, I guess not," said Remus, "Mine has not been that good either."  
  
At that moment they heard some scratching on Harry's door. "What's that?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Probably Dudley's stupid dog," said Harry. Then he yelled at the dog, "Why can't you leave me alone."  
  
The dog whimpered. Then, it shoved a bag of potato chips through the little cat door. "Doesn't seem too stupid to me," said Remus.  
  
"Well, it seems to have attached itself to me as long as Dudley is not around," said Harry, "However, if Dudley or any of the Dursleys are around, he tries to attack me."  
  
"Sounds pretty smart to me," said Remus.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"He knows how to get into the house, doesn't he?" explained Remus, "If they thought he liked you, Dursleys would not have let him live in the house."  
  
"True," said Harry.  
  
Remus looked out the window. His eyes grew wide. "OH NO!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Alohamora," Lupin said pointing his wand at the door. "Get out," he said to Harry. Harry did not understand, but it did not take long. Harry saw the full moon out the window. Remus Lupin was transforming into a werewolf.  
  
Harry tried to get out of the room, but it was too late. The werewolf had cornered him. Harry backed into the wall. The werewolf stood a couple feet away, growling at him and bearing its teeth. There was no way to get out of the room.  
  
There was some more growling at the door. Suddenly, the door swung open. Dudley's dog fell into the room. It picked itself up from the floor and then ran between Harry and the werewolf. The dog managed to get Lupin away from Harry. Then he led him out of the room and then out of the house.  
  
Harry watched as the big black dog led Remus to a wooded park nearby. Harry could just see it from his bedroom window. The dog and werewolf were met by a large deer about half way to the park. Harry watched it awe. This must have been what it was like when the marauders were at Hogwarts. A dog and a stag keeping a werewolf away from any people, just as James and Sirius had done all of those years ago. It was amazing that these animals knew to help Remus now.  
  
Harry smiled. A little hope grew inside of him. "Could the marauders be out there right now? No, it was impossible. James and Sirius were dead. There was no way that they could be alive. After all, Harry himself had seen his godfather die." The little hope that Harry had gains slowly died away as he reminded himself that Sirius had died just a few weeks earlier.  
  
Harry heard several more loud CRACKS behind him. He turned from his spot at the window. Behind him were several members of the Order of the Pheonix. Among them were Tonks and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Where's Lupin?" asked Tonks. Harry pointed outside the window. The group watched as a dog, a deer, and a werewolf ran down the streets. "Amazing," said Tonks. Feeling that Harry was safe the group left.  
  
Harry stayed at the window watching the strange group of animals, until he was interrupted by a scream. "What in the world!" came Aunt Petunia's voice.  
  
"Potter!" screamed Uncle Vernon walking down the hall. He appeared at Harry's door. His face was red. "What in the world were you doing while we were gone?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry.  
  
"The house is a disaster," yelled Uncle Vernon, "I want this cleaned now! You are not going to sleep until it is finished!"  
  
Harry went downstairs and found the living room torn apart. The Dursleys went to bed without saying another word to Harry. Harry began to clean. "This is going to take forever," he thought.  
  
A few hours latter Remus and the dog came through the front door. "I'm so sorry," said Remus, "I completely forgot that tonight was a full moon."  
  
"That's alright," said Harry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Dudley's dog looked so much like Padfoot?" asked Remus.  
  
"Don't know," said Harry.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that Sirius and your father were out there tonight and helped me," said Remus.  
  
"I know," said Harry, "I saw the deer, also."  
  
"It is just so unbelievable that ordinary animals would act like that," said Remus, "How about I help you clean this up. It is my fault."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, "I could use help."  
  
With the use of magic by Remus, the job took no time at all.  
  
******* ******* *********  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who offered to be my beta reader. I have chosen Mini Padfoot. Also I am putting the status of my stories in my profile.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
godric1- thanks  
  
Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2-thanks for offering I'm just too lazy to sign in. . . sigh -thank you  
  
Mini Padfoot- I don't know if you got my e-mail or not. thanks for offering to be my beta reader.  
  
remmie-hope I answered your question  
  
Silvercrystal77- Wow! That's amazing!  
  
Raven Dragonclaw- I'll try to use your suggestions  
  
Lady Lily3-Thank you for your offer 


	4. Fight

On Monday Harry spent the day in his room. The Dursleys were still mad because of the mess they found in the living room. At around ten that night a bunch of members of the order showed up. The Dursleys locked themselves in their rooms while the wizards were there. Among the group were Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Remus.  
  
"Of course," said Harry, "let's get out of here."  
  
"Is all of your stuff ready?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
Moody and Harry carried his trunk to the kitchen. Then they tied it to Moody's broom. The adults checked outside to make sure there were no deatheaters. Then they mounted their brooms.  
  
Dudley's big black dog followed them outside. It stood there looking at them with sad eyes.  
  
"Harry, do you think we should take him along?" asked Remus.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, "He reminds me too much of Sirius."  
  
"Is that really a bad thing?" asked Remus, "Maybe he could help you deal with his death."  
  
The dog started jumping around and wagging its tail.  
  
"It's almost like he can understand us," said Tonks.  
  
"Harry, he did save your life," said Remus.  
  
"I guess your right," said Harry, "but how are we going to take him."  
  
"Well we could tie him to the broom like your trunk," said Tonks.  
  
The dog growled at this.  
  
"How about if we get a large dog carrier and tie that to the broom?" said Remus.  
  
"That would be better," said Harry.  
  
Remus waved his wand and a dog carrier appeared. The big black dog walked into the carrier. Remus bent down to shut the door, but stopped when a beam of red light hit the side of the box.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
Suddenly there were spells coming from all around. They were surrounded by deatheaters. Everyone got their wands out and started returning the curses.  
  
"Everyone into the house," growled Moody. At that everyone ran into the house, except for the dog.  
  
"Get in here," Harry shouted to the dog. The dog would not listen. It ran out to the deatheaters. Harry slammed the door shut.  
  
"Stupid dog," said Remus, "He's going to end up getting killed."  
  
"Its amazing how much that dog is like Sirius," said Tonks.  
  
They watched through the window as the deatheaters approached the house. The dog was attacking one of them and had brought him to the ground. Harry watched in amazement as the spells hit the dog. They seemed to bounce off of its fur without affecting the animal at all. The deer that had helped Remus earlier was out there also. It was fighting along side the dog. The spells did the same to it.  
  
Then a spell hit the window and it shattered. The witches and wizards inside started sending spells back at the deatheaters once again. They hit some of them but there were too many.  
  
"Someone needs to go get help," said Harry.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," said Shacklebolt. He raised his wand. With a loud cracking sound he disapperated. The others kept trying to defend the house.  
  
It did not take long and Shacklebolt returned. Along with him were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and several people who Harry did not know. Spells were flying everywhere. A green beam of light flew over Harry's head. He heard someone fall behind him, but he did not turn around to see who it was. He just kept fighting.  
  
About two hours latter all of the Deatheaters were gone. The dog and the deer came to the house. Harry let them in. Several of the members had been hit with spells, but only one had died. Remus Lupin lay on the floor of the Dursley's kitchen. He had been hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. The dog lay next to him nudging him with his nose as though trying to wake him up. The deer stood over watching.  
  
Harry walked over to Remus's side and sat down next to him. Tears ran down his cheeks. All of the marauders were now dead. Well, except for Wormtail, but he really did not count.  
  
The deer laid its head on Harry's shoulder as if it were trying to comfort him. It did not help. He pushed it away. Then he ran out of the kitchen and to his room. The members of the Order heard the door slam behind him.  
  
Everyone was in tears. After a few minutes Dumbledore said, "We better go to the headquarters and tell everyone of what happened tonight. It would be safest to travel by portkey." Dumbledore took a glass that was sitting on the counter and taped it with his wand. It turned bright blue and then slowly faded. "Would someone please go get Harry."  
  
"I will," said Tonks.  
  
In a few moments they heard some yelling.  
  
"Will you just leave me alone!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"You will go even if I have to freeze you!"  
  
They heard some more noise. Then, Tonks appeared in the kitchen with a frozen Harry.  
  
McGonagall walked over to Dumbledore. "Albus, is there anyway that James and Sirius could have lived?" she asked looking at the deer and the dog.  
  
"I do not see how they could have," said Dumbledore following McGonagall's gaze, "though it is rather suspicious."  
  
Ok, don't get too mad at me. Please keep reading. I'm sorry but I had to do it. I'm also sorry for taking this long. I have been experiencing writers block for this story. I came up with an original one that I have been working on.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please review. I really love hearing your opinion.  
  
Also to anyone who decides to send flames. If you don't like my story don't read it.  
  
Thank you to godric1, dweem-angel, and Silvercrystal77. I hope the rest of you still like it. 


	5. Lost Friends

Chapter 5: Lost Friends  
  
Harry and the rest of the Order Members returned to the Headquarters. Harry half expected to see Sirius run into the room when his mother's portrait started screaming. However, it was Shacklebolt who had to pull the curtain back over the portrait.  
  
Soon Hermione and Ron came running down the stairs with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Harry," Ron yelled, "You're finally here." But he stopped when he saw the expression on his friends face.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, "We know you miss him." Then she saw the dead body that Dumbledore was levitating up the stairs to one of the rooms. As she recognized who it was her face went pale. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were attacked," said Harry wiping a tear from his eye. "He was hit by the killing spell."  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Hermione crying. She hugged Harry. Then Ron joined in on the hug. The three friends went up to Ron and Harry's room.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone," said Harry, as he let Hedwig out of her cage. The owl landed on his shoulder. She hooted softly as if trying to comfort him. "But the strangest thing happened," Harry continued, trying to get his thoughts off of Remus. "You know that dog I told you about."  
  
"Yes," Ron and Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, it and a stag tried to attack the Death Eaters," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe they knew they were dangerous," said Hermione.  
  
"But, when the spells hit them, they bounced off. The spells did not even effect them," said Harry.  
  
"That is strange," agreed Ron.  
  
"Then they came into the house," said Harry, "They seemed to be as worried about Remus as I was."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry. They were left speechless. Hedwig then flew over to the window and waited on the sill. Harry walked over to the window and let her out. It seemed that she had a specific destination. If only Harry could follow her.  
  
There was a bright green flash of light. The werewolf felt himself falling backwards. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a hard landing. However, the landing was anything but hard. If felt like he had fallen into a large pile of pillows. He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by a bright white fog. He stood up. Then he saw a shadow in the fog. As it came nearer he saw that it was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a white dress. She had long dark brown hair. She looked like she could be an angel.  
  
"Welcome, Remus Lupin," she said, "I am Death." She held out a hand for him to shake it. As he did he thought to himself, "I never thought Death would be so pretty."  
  
"You have a big choice to make Remus," she said.  
  
"I do not want to be a ghost," he replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, of course not," she said, "I did not think you would."  
  
"Then, what is the decision I have to make," he asked, now a little confused.  
  
"Well, you see it is also my job to punish people for crimes they committed and never got punished during life," she said.  
  
"Have I committed a crime?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, "However some of your friends have. I am in the process of punishing them."  
  
"You mean James and Sirius?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"But, haven't they been punished enough," Remus said, "I mean, Sirius was in Azkaban for all of those years, and James was killed."  
  
"I know," she said, "but that was not a punishment for the crime they committed."  
  
"That is not fair," Remus said.  
  
"They were more than glad to take the punishment," continued Death.  
  
"How can anyone wish to be punished?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well this punishment has some advantages," she said, "for example they have a chance to get their life back."  
  
"How?" asked Remus.  
  
"I will let them explain that to you if you choose to help them," said Death, "You can either pass on or go back to earth and help you friends."  
  
"Of course I will help them," said Remus.  
  
"All right," said Death. The white fog started drifting away reviling a forest. In front of him were the dog and deer that had helped him through his transformation.  
  
"So it was you," said Remus.  
  
"Yes," said the deer, "Good to see you again."  
  
"You must have decided to help us," said the dog.  
  
"Of course," said the werewolf, "Marauders always help one another. However, what exactly am I suppose to help you with?"  
  
"Well you see, we are stuck in our animal forms," said James, "as are you."  
  
Remus suddenly noticed that he was standing on four legs. He had been transformed into a werewolf. "Great," replied Remus sarcastically, "Just what I need."  
  
"We can get our human forms back if we save Snivilus's life," said Sirius in disgust.  
  
"Why haven't you done that yet?" asked Remus.  
  
The dog and deer looked at each other and screwed up their noses.  
  
"Ah ha," said Remus, "I understand, however, wouldn't you like to be able to be with Harry again?"  
  
"Well," said James, "Yes, but this is Snivilus we're talking about."  
  
Remus couldn't help but laugh. Just then a snowy white owl landed on the deer's back. "Oh good," she said, "you're here."  
  
"Hedwig?" Remus asked.  
  
"Please don't call me that," said the bird, "It's me, Lily."  
  
"Lily?!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I am just as guilty as these two." 


	6. What to do

"So Moony, Why didn't you just duck to miss that curse?" asked Sirius.  
  
"If I would have seen it I would have ducked," said Remus, "Besides, don't be criticizing me. I'm sure you knew that arch was right behind you."  
  
"Come on you guys," said Lily, "We have bigger problems than finding out why we're dead."  
  
"Really, Like what?" asked James.  
  
"Like figuring out how not to be dead," said Lily getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Gee, you never seemed too worried about it before," James said.  
  
"Well, that was because those two could take care of Harry, and I was with him," said Lily, "If you remember before Harry got me, I was a nervous wreck."  
  
"Actually, I don't remember," said James, "You were in a cage at the store, and I was here."  
  
Lily glared at her husband. "Any way," she continued, "Harry is now left alone."  
  
"What do you mean alone," said Remus, "He has Dumbledore and the Weasleys"  
  
"Yes, but he started thinking of Sirius as a parent and then he died. The next closest person was you, Remus," said Lily.  
  
"So, what do you suggest we do?" asked James.  
  
"Convince Harry that we are alive," said Lily.  
  
"That's easier said than done," replied Sirius, "I've been trying ever since I arrived at the Dursley's. You remember how that cumpumedeator thing worked."  
  
"It's a computer," said Lily, "and if you knew how to run one it would not have happened."  
  
"Well there are two ways we can do this," said James, "We can either convince Harry that we are stuck in animal form, or we can save Snape's life."  
  
"I'd rather stick to convincing him we're animals," said Sirius.  
  
"It's probably easier to save Snape's life," Remus reminded him.  
  
"Not if Snape's life isn't in danger," said James.  
  
"Hmmm," said Sirius with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking, Padfoot?" asked Remus suspiciously.  
  
"What if we put his life in danger?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sirius," said Lily shocked, "You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" asked James.  
  
"Because," said Lily.  
  
"Is there anything to follow that because?" asked James.  
  
He earned another glare from his wife. She had been beaten. "I'm going back to Harry," she said. The Mauraders watched as she flew off into the night sky.  
  
"By the way," Remus said, "What exactly is Lily guilty of?"  
  
"She became and illegal animangus too," said James.  
  
"Oh," said Remus.  
  
"I think we should try to convince Harry of who we are, while we are putting Snape's life in danger," said Sirius, "I'm sure he would like to help us."  
  
"I'm sure he would," said James.  
  
"I'm going to try that thingy again," said Sirius, "Then, I will head for the Headquarters."  
  
"The two of us can go to Hogwarts and start attempting to save Snape's life," said James.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," said Remus.  
  
"Alright," said Sirius, "I will see you when the term starts."  
  
"The Marauders are returning to Hogwarts! Teachers beware!" said James.  
  
The three of them had a laugh and then started their separate ways. Lucky for Sirius the Dursleys were already asleep. He typed the note and then snuck out the back door.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry lay on his bed. Hedwig flew through the open window and landed softly on his pillow. She could see a tear rolling down his cheek. It hurt her to see her little boy so sad even if he was nearly sixteen years old.  
  
"Harry," said Ron cautiously, "are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Mom just wanted to know if you felt like eating anything."  
  
"No," said Harry. He rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Two days later Harry was standing next to Ron and Hermoine. They had just lowered Remus Lupin into his grave. It set next to Lily and James Potter's graves. This was the first time Harry had been here. He did not know why he had not come here before, but he did not think it really mattered.  
  
They turned to leave when a big black dog came up to them with a piece of paper in his mouth.  
  
"That dog looks exactly like Sirius," said Hermione. The dog seemed to nod its head.  
  
"It's Dudley's dog," said Harry in an emotionless voice. He took the piece of paper and read it:  
  
"I'M SIRIUS BLACK. DEER IS JAMES. WOLF IS REMUS. HEDWIG IS LILY."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened and tears started to form in the corners once again. He threw the paper onto the ground and walked off. Hermione, Ron, and the dog looked after him worried.  
  
Hermione bent down and picked up the piece of paper and opened it. Ron read over her shoulder. Once they had read it Hermione dropped the paper. "Could it be true?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Well he does look a lot like him," said Ron. They looked down at the dog. It was moving its head up and down and waging its tail.  
  
"Bark once if you're Sirius," Ron commanded. The dog barked as it was told.  
  
"Very professional," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, it worked didn't it," said Ron.  
  
"It either proves that he is Sirius, or he was trained to bark on command," said Hermione.  
  
The dog growled at her. "True," said Ron, "but I'm willing to go with the first one. So, what should we do?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious Harry doesn't want to believe it," Hermione said, "but I think we should tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Good plan," said Ron.  
  
They found Dumbledore and Tonks standing by the grave talking.  
  
"Professor," said Hermione handing him the note, "This dog had this note."  
  
Dumbledore read it over carefully. Then he looked at the dog. The dog seemed to be begging him to believe the note. "Sirius?" he said.  
  
The dog barked and wagged its tail.  
  
"What is this all about?" asked Tonks. Dumbledore handed the note to her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Sirius!" she exclaimed.  
  
The dog barked again and jumped on her.  
  
"Well, it appears to be true," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry won't believe it," said Ron.  
  
"Well, it is probably best that we do not force it on him then," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So all of them are alive?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guess," said Dumbledore, "So, we know where Sirius and Lily are, but do any of you know about James and Remus."  
  
"No," said Ron.  
  
"Wait," said Tonks, "There was a deer with this dog the night Remus was..."  
  
"Killed," Dumbledore finished for her.  
  
"Well, I guess that's what you'd call it," she said.  
  
"I bet wherever you find him you will find Remus," said Hermione. 


	7. Searching

"James! Remus!" called Tonks into a heavily wooded park.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ron.  
  
"I swear they came out of these trees," said Tonks, "The Dursley's house is right over there."  
  
"Maybe they are further in and can't hear us," said Hermione.  
  
"Sirius would you mind going in and finding them?" asked Tonks.  
  
The dog just stood there and shook his head. "And why not?" asked Hermione.  
  
Sirius barked. "This would be so much easier if we could communicate," said Ron getting frustrated."  
  
"Maybe they left," said Hermione.  
  
"Well where would they go?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ask him," said Tonks pointing at the dog.  
  
"Are they headed to the headquarters?" Ron asked.  
  
The dog shook his head no.  
  
"Could I help you," asked a young man who was pulling some weeds from one of the many gardens in the park.  
  
"Yes," said Tonks, "We were looking for a deer and a wolf.  
  
The man laughed, "You won't find any of them around here. I can assure you that this park is free of wild animals."  
  
"Thanks," said Tonks.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Find someway to communicate with him," said Tonks.  
  
The four of them returned to the Headquarters unsuccessful. They walked through the door and Mrs. Black started screaming. Bill Weasley came out of the kitchen and pulled the curtain back over her picture. He turned and smiled at them. "We know where James and Remus are," he said. 


	8. Answers

"Well?" said Tonks.  
  
"They are at Hogwarts," said Bill, "Well, anyway they're headed to Hogwarts. Who knows if they actually made it there yet."  
  
Sirius barked in agreement. "How did you figure that out?" asked Hermione, "Did you continue asking questions to Lily until you guessed right?"  
  
"For a while," said Bill, "about an hour. Then Dad came home from the Ministry. His team did a raid on a house in London. There was a typewriter and it typed everything that the people with in two feet were thinking."  
  
"Cool," said Ron.  
  
They followed him into the kitchen. There on the table was an old typewriter. Lily was perched on the back of a chair in front of it. She looked rather upset. Molly and Arthur sat on chairs next to her reading the paper. It already had a lot of writing on it.  
  
Ron walked over to the table and read the paper from behind the snowy white owl. Sirius ran over to the table too and the typewriter started up again.  
  
Lily: Cool I think I can do that  
  
Lily: Cool  
  
Lily: Going to Hogwarts  
  
Lily: Harry!  
  
Lily: This is no joke. It is really me!  
  
Lily: Get back here!  
  
Lily: What's his problem?  
  
Sirius: Cool! Let me try!  
  
Lily: This is not a toy Sirius  
  
Sirius: Snape should learn to take a shower.  
  
Lily: Now Sirius that wasn't nice  
  
Sirius: So what? It's the truth.  
  
"What does all of this mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, James and Remus are going to Hogwarts. Then Harry came in and started reading the paper. He told us that it was a mean joke and stormed off," said Molly, "And then it means that Sirius hasn't changed much."  
  
Everyone in the room started laughing at the last comment. Sirius barked happily and Lily gave him a nasty look.  
  
The typewriter started clicking again.  
  
Lily: Could someone please go look in on Harry?  
  
"Sure, we'll go find him now," said Hermione pulling Ron along with her.  
  
They found him in his and Ron's room. "Hey," said Ron, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry snapped back.  
  
"Don't get mad at us mate," said Ron, "We didn't do anything."  
  
"Harry does this have anything to do with Sirius?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That dog is not Sirius," Harry snapped back at her.  
  
"Hey, I never said anything about the dog," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said calming down a bit, "It's just that no one is taking his death seriously. They are making fun of it. They are trying to make me believe that Hedwig is my mom and that the dog is Sirius. Now they are saying that Dad and Remus are heading to Hogwarts. They are making a very elaborate joke out of this. They even have a magical typewriter down there and are telling me that it is writing Hedwigs thoughts."  
  
"Harry they are not trying to make you feel bad," said Ron.  
  
"Then, why are they doing this?" Harry asked, "I mean I would like them to be alive just as much as everyone else. Even more. But, it is impossible. Mom, Dad, Remus and Sirius are all dead. They are not coming back no matter how much we wish."  
  
"Are you going to be alright then," asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Harry, "As long as everyone stops joking."  
  
"Alright," said Ron.  
  
Ron and Hermione returned to the kitchen where everyone was watching the typewriter. It had something about saving Snape's life one the paper now.  
  
"Is Harry going to be ok," asked Molly.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "but we will have to do this in secret. Harry is getting mad that no one is taking Sirius's death seriously."  
  
"Alright," said Bill, "It shouldn't take long to get them back into human form though. All they have to do is save Snape's life."  
  
The typewriter started again.  
  
Sirius: ALL!!!!  
  
"Don't worry Sirius," said Hermione, "We'll help in anyway we can."  
  
"What fun!" said Ron, "We get to put Snape's life in danger."  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "His life is already in danger enough."  
  
"Just trying to be helpful," said Ron. 


	9. Hogwarts

The last few weeks of summer vacation flew by. Their letters from Hogwarts came showing that all of the now sixth year students in the group had received outstanding marks on their O.W.L.'s. Soon it was time for the group to board the Hogwarts Express. The large group of students along with a few of the adults including Tonks and Mrs. Weasley walked to the station.  
  
The big black dog followed them just as Sirius had the year before. He chased the occasional cat up a tree a few times on the way, but quickly returned to the group when Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Padfoot, will you act your age!"  
  
The dog looked at her and gave a bark that sounded like a laugh.  
  
Harry did not know when he had finally stopped being angry at the others for insisting that they name the dog after Sirius. It just no longer seemed to bother him anymore. After all, he thought, it is a great tribute to Sirius to name a dog such as this one after him.  
  
Upon reaching the Hogwarts Express they found and empty compartment and put all of their things in it. Followed by the dog. The dog sat at Harry's feet wagging its tail like it was anticipating a great year.  
  
"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is going to be," said Ron.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione, "Do you think Dumbledore was able to find someone. I hope it did not get left in the ministry's hands again. That was awful."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed looking down at his hand that still had the scar from last year, "but at least it will not be Umbridge again. I think we did her in pretty well."  
  
"True," said Hermione.  
  
Just then the door opened to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Still, going to school Potter," Malfoy taunted, "I thought after last year you would go into Auror work full time. Got to save more people from the terrible fate of you dear godfather you know."  
  
The dog started growling and Harry had to grab its fur to stop it from attacking. However, the dog managed to pull Harry out of his seat as it jumped.  
  
"Haven't you heard the rules," Malfoy said, "You are only allowed an owl OR a cat OR a toad. I don't remember anything about allowing dogs. Or are you just above the rules?"  
  
The dog growled even fiercer. Harry finally losing his temper let go of the dog's fur. The bear like dog took one large jump and knocked all three of the boys to the floor out side of the compartment. Then it calmly returned to its spot at Harry's feet. Ron got up and shut the door as the three boys tried to get off of the floor.  
  
"It's good to have a dog like that around," said Ron. Harry and Hermione had to agree.  
  
Hedwig hooted disapprovingly in her cage. Padfoot just looked at her and then turned away with what could be called a grin on his face.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid took the first years to the boats as the older students got into the carriages. The Great Hall was full of noise. Students talked about summer, the rise of Voldemort, and the new teacher.  
  
Sitting at the front table was a woman with dark flowing hair. She looked to be in her early twenties maybe even nineteen. Her beauty made all of the boys stare. Even Professor Snape seemed to be overcome by her beauty.  
  
"Part Veela," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ron still looking at the woman.  
  
"She's part veela," said Hermione.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"Can't you see that every male in the room is watching her?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Couldn't it just be because she is beautiful?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," said Hermione, "Snape thinks she's pretty also as do you. I'm sure you two have different views of beautiful."  
  
The new students were sorted into their houses. Gryffindor received five.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," announced Dumbledore after they were all sorted, "I would like to welcome all of our new students, as well as Professor Riddle. Professor Riddle is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a couple minutes worth of loud applause before the tables filled with food and everyone started to eat. 


	10. Professor Riddle

At breakfast the next morning Hermione received a fairly large box and a note. When she unwrapped the box she found a radio in it. The note was from her mother and said, "I thought you would like to have it. I noticed that you did not take it along with you."  
  
"This is a satellite radio," she explained, "I found a spell to run electric appliances with magic."  
  
Ron took the radio from her and examined it. It was silver. On the side it had a small black dog and said Sirius.  
  
"Hey what's this," asked Ron.  
  
"That is the brand name," said Hermione.  
  
"Cool," said Ron.  
  
Harry looked over and smiled at the small picture. "Do you think it will pick up any stations here?" he asked.  
  
"Well it isn't a normal radio," said Hermione, "it is a satellite one, so it should be able to pick up music anywhere."  
  
Their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they walked into the classroom they found Professor Riddle sitting at her desk at the front of the room. The class was extremely small compared to how big it was the last few years. It only had ten students. The class consisted of all of the houses.  
  
"Well," said Professor Riddle standing up, "I guess everyone is here. I assume that the majority of you are planning on going into the field of Aurors. That is what this class will be training for. In past years this class was required, however now it is only required for those who plan on defending the world against the Dark Arts. Since teamwork is an important part of an Auror's work, we will be dividing into two teams. There will be no individual assignments unless the class gets out of control. You will remain on the same team all year unless trouble arises. You may divide yourselves into teams. Choose wisely." With that Professor Riddle sat back down at her desk and watched the class divide.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry automatically joined the same team. "Hey, Neville would you like to join us?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure," said Neville.  
  
"Luna, you can join us also," said Hermione.  
  
"Alright," said Luna in her dreamy voice.  
  
"Well," said Ron, "It looks like everyone else will have to be on Malfoy's team."  
  
"I never expected him to be in this class," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, he probably wants to know what we are learning so the Death Eaters can be prepared," said Harry. "I didn't expect you to be in this class either," he said to Hermione, Neville, and Luna.  
  
"Well, I still don't want to be an Auror," said Hermione, "but with the war and a friend like you, I have to know how to fight."  
  
"Hey," said Harry.  
  
"Well, it's the truth," said Ron, "Trouble just seems to follow you around."  
  
"Mostly the Death Eater kind," added Neville, "besides I don't want to let them get away with this."  
  
"Has everyone found their team?" asked Riddle. Seeing that there was no reply she continued talking, "Good. This year we will be learning how to fight in a battle. Each team will be fighting against the other. There will be NO illegal curses. In the next few months I will be teaching you to block curses as well as dodge the ones you can not block. We will not have much book work since you can not learn to protect yourself simply by reading a book. Each person on the team will have a chance to be the leader. We will change leaders each week. No one is going to be a leader twice in a five week period. Is there any questions?"  
  
None of the students raised their hand. "Alright then," said Professor Riddle, "You may discuss in your groups who will be the first leader. You may also discuss if you have any plans to will your battle."  
  
"This sounds like it is going to be interesting," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "finally a chance to hex Malfoy without getting in trouble." 


	11. Tears

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table in the Gryffindor tower working on a paper for History of Magic class. Hermione already had 10 out of the 12 inches written. Ron and Harry however had only 5 inches.  
  
"I don't see how you can manage to write so quickly," complained Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "This is going to take forever."  
  
"Well, if you would read the chapter when he tells you to, you would already know everything you need to finish the assignment. You would not have to keep looking up more," explained Hermione.  
  
"I need a brake," said Ron, "Harry do you want to play a game of chess?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
They went over to one of the couches and set up the game on the coffee table. Neville was sitting on the chair across from the couch. He put his book down to watch the game.  
  
"You know you really do need to get this assignment done," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on," said Ron, "It is Friday night. It isn't due till Tuesday."  
  
"Fine," said Hermione, "but don't complain to me and midnight Monday night." She put aside her finished paper.  
  
She pulled her radio out of her bag and turned it on to a country station. George Strait was singing, "Daddy, this could be the best day of my life I've been dreaming day and night about the fun we've had Just me and you doing what I've always wanted to I'm the luckiest boy alive This is the best day of my life"  
  
A well amid pillow from Harry knocked the radio on the floor. Then he ran up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Hey," yelled Hermione.  
  
"I'll go check on him," said Ron. He followed Harry up the stairs closely followed by Padfoot and Neville.  
  
They found Harry crying on his bed. Ron and Neville started to enter the room, but they were pulled back by Padfoot. Ron looked down at the big black dog. The look that the dog gave him told Ron to leave Harry alone.  
  
"Come on," Ron said to Neville.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Neville.  
  
"I'll explain," said Ron leading Neville back to the common's room. Padfoot went into the room and shut the door.  
  
In the common's room Ron told Neville about how close Harry was to Sirius. Then he explained how the Marauders and Lily were stuck in their animal form.  
  
"You think he got so upset because he didn't have a father to do anything with?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Most likely," said Ron.  
  
"He was hiding his emotions so well," said Neville.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "Well, he would probably be embarrassed if he knew you saw him crying."  
  
"He's being such an idiot," said Ron, "If he would just realize that they are not dead everything would be so much easier."  
  
The big black dog approached Harry's bed and put his front feet on it. Harry looked up wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"It's all my fault, you know," Harry said.  
  
The dog shook its head no, and then jumped up on the bed next to Harry.  
  
"It's my fault that Dad died. He was trying to protect me," said Harry, "Mom was also trying to protect me. If I would have studied occlumency harder Sirius would also still be here. Remus was also trying to protect me. It is all my fault."  
  
The dog wiped another tear from Harry's eye with its nose. "Sirius never even had a chance to be free." Harry's eyes all of a sudden got a determined look to them. "I am not going to let Sirius be remembered as a convict. I'm going to get his name cleared if it's the last thing I do." Harry gave the dog a hug. "How can talking to you make things so much better?"  
  
The dog gave a little bark.  
  
"It's almost like you really were Sirius." 


	12. Talking

"Ah, Miss Riddle, I was wondering when you'd come to see me," said Dumbledore as the dark haired professor entered his office, "What is it that you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"Is it the truth?" she asked, "I mean about Remus. I heard Mr. Potter and his friends saying that he died."  
  
"I'm afraid it is," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"A Death Eater attack," he answered.  
  
"And Sirius, too," she asked.  
  
"Yes, at the end of last term," said Dumbledore, "I thought your uncle would have told you. I thought he would be proud of it."  
  
"My uncle?" she said.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You mean you know who I am?"  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore, "I have known that Voldemort is your uncle since you started school here."  
  
"And you still hired me?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, "I trust you to teach the students properly. I do not discriminate against people because of their relatives."  
  
"Do you think that any of the students will figure it out?" she asked, "It could cause major problems. They may not trust me."  
  
"The only ones that may realize are Mr. Potter, his friends, and a few of the students from Slytherin. Do not worry Harry and Ginny will not judge you on your name. They were close friends to Sirius. They realize that your last name does not determine who you are."  
  
"Do you think I should talk to them," she asked.  
  
"Whatever you believe is the right thing," he said.  
  
"The trouble is I don't know what is right anymore," she said sitting down in a chair across the desk from Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry will judge you on how you act. Nothing you say is going to earn his trust. However coming clean may prove you can be trusted," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I wish I wouldn't have made such bad decisions when I was younger," she said.  
  
"That's the trouble with not being able to tell the future," said Dumbledore, "You do not know the consequences. All we can do now is try to make up for them."  
  
"I did know the consequences, though," said Riddle, "But I still decided to follow my uncle."  
  
"But you also stuck by your friends," said Dumbledore, "You never missed a chance to defend Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter."  
  
"I know, but know they are all gone," she said, "also, I learned that families should stick together."  
  
"I trust you to make the best decision for yourself. I am not going to tell you what to do," he said, "Just remember, blood doesn't make a family."  
  
"Thanks," said Riddle getting up to leave. She looked like she was thinking hard about what to do. She could either keep up following Voldemort and hope he never asks her to kill anyone, or she could go against him and probably be killed.  
  
"By the way, Miss Riddle," said Dumbledore, "How do you manage to never age? You do not look a day older than the day you graduated"  
  
"A gift from my uncle," she said sadly, "He took the powers from a veela that he had killed. I feel guilty really, but I had no choice but to except the powers. It also gets really annoying when no one will listen to me because they think I'm too young to have any experience. Everyone wishes to be this age, but I hate it."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, "Well beings the veela powers are not yours do you have control over them?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Well then, I would expect that if you don't use them during class the boys will be able to concentrate better. I saw Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley come out of class with some really bad bruises and Mr. Malfoy come out with some burns."  
  
"Alright," she said giving him a small smile before leaving.  
  
After she left, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and talked to Fawkes, "I wish I knew all the answers. Should I have told her about the Marauder?" Seeing Fawkes make no response he said, "Probably not." 


	13. Accusations

Author's note: I've been told that Professor Riddle is a Mary Sue. I reread the story and I guess she sounds like one now. However, she will not sound like one later on. Please don't stop reading because she sounds like one now (She is definitely not based off of me)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said as he looked into Harry's cauldron. "This potion is supposed to be blue, not green."  
  
Harry had spent the last hour carefully measuring ingredients for his potion. It had turned out to be a greenish blue rather than just blue. It was very close to the color it was suppose to be. If a Slytherin had managed to get this color they would have gotten an almost perfect grade. However, Harry was not a Slytherin. He wasn't even an ordinary Gryffindor. He was James Potter's son. That was enough for Snape to hate him.  
  
The bell rang and everyone started to pack their bags. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the room, they saw Professor Dumbledore coming down the hall that led to the dungeons.  
  
"Hello, Professor," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a small smile, but walked by them without saying a word. When he entered the dungeon and all the students had left the door was closed.  
  
"I wonder what that was about," said Ron.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, "but I know how to find out." He pulled out a pair of extendable ears that Ron's older brothers had given him.  
  
"Harry you can't," said Hermione.  
  
"Why not," said Ron, "I'm sure it is something important."  
  
"That is exactly why you shouldn't listen in," said Hermione, "if they wanted us to know they would have invited us in."  
  
"They wouldn't let me know about the prophesy last year," said Harry, "and look what kind of trouble that caused."  
  
"I'm not having anything to do with this," said Hermione as she walked off, "Do what you wish, but I'm not getting involved."  
  
"To what do I owe this visit?" asked Professor Snape offering Dumbledore a chair.  
  
"It's about Melanie Riddle," said Dumbledore, "Can she be trusted?"  
  
"She is the Dark Lord's niece," Snape said.  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore, "but family does not determine how you act. Harry doesn't act like James. Sirius did not become a death eater like the rest of his family. Saying that she is his niece does not tell me much."  
  
"She is second in command," said Snape, "even if the Dark Lords other followers do not realize it."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore.  
  
"She has ordered about half of the deaths," said Snape, "She doesn't do any of the killing herself though. Since the Dark Lord killed that veela and gave her its powers she has no problem having the men do her killing. I would not have hired her for any position at this school."  
  
"There is no evidence of her being a death eater though to justify firing her," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I know," said Snape, "Just do not let her know anything about the Order."  
  
"Will you please have your sixth and seventh year students make the anti- veela potion in your next class. Make sure all of the boys take a drink of a perfect potion," said Dumbledore, "It wouldn't hurt to have the boys from all of the classes take some."  
  
"I don't know if the sixth year class is advanced enough to make that potion," said Snape.  
  
"Make sure they are," said Dumbledore, "We need enough for the whole school, or else something terrible could happen." Dumbledore got up from the chair and turned to leave.  
  
"By the way, sir," said Snape, "at our meeting last night, the Dark Lord ordered the death of Peter Pettigrew. He fouled up the attack on the Dursley's house. I believe it was ordered by Melanie. I also believe that he was attempting to save Harry."  
  
"So he is dead now?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No," said Snape, "he did not show up at the meeting. We do not know where he is." 


	14. Questions

"We've got to get to Wormtail before Voldemort does," whispered Harry outside the Potion's classroom door. Ron quivered at the name of the Dark Lord.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Ron, "After all he was trying to save your life."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Harry, "I will not forgive him for everything he did no matter what he does. I'll turn him in to the ministry and get Sirius's name cleared."  
  
The two of them headed towards the Gryffindor tower. They found Hermione and the big black dog in the commons room. Hermione was reading a bulky book she had gotten from the library.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, "You were right!"  
  
"I know," she said continuing to read, "about what?"  
  
"About Riddle being a veela," explained Ron, "You-know-who killed one and stole her power and gave it to her."  
  
"You mean she is working for Voldemort!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Shhh," said Harry, "We don't want everyone to know that we know. Also, we found out that she wants Wormtail dead. He blotched up the attack on the Dursley's house."  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"We need to find him before he ends up dead," continued Harry, "I need him alive to prove that Sirius was innocent."  
  
The big black dog got to his feet and ran out of the tower. He ran across the grounds to the Forbidden Forest where he found a deer, wolf, and owl.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Lily.  
  
Sirius repeated everything that he had heard.  
  
"I can't believe that Melanie would have turned to the Dark Lord!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"And now she is probably after Harry," said Sirius.  
  
"You and Lily will have to keep an eye on him," said James, "Remus and I can keep an eye on him when he is on the grounds."  
  
"Right," said Sirius. He and Lily left to find Harry.  
  
"James," said Remus a few minutes later, "Something has been on my mind."  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Why did Lily become an illegal animagus? That does not sound like her," said Remus.  
  
"Well, it was kind of my idea," said James, "After we left Hogwarts, Sirius and I started fighting the Dark Lord. We found that we could easily sneak up on Death Eaters in our animagus form."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Remus.  
  
"Well, neither one of us were good at charms and healing," said James, "We needed someone to come along that could break charms and do some quick healing if one of us got hurt."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Remus, "and those were Lily's specialties."  
  
"Exactly," said James, "So, Sirius and I convinced her to go through the procedure, but keep it secret so the Death Eaters wouldn't know. I don't think she would have done it if she didn't feel so strongly against the Dark Lord. Now I have a question for you."  
  
"What?" asked Remus.  
  
"Why did you forget that that night was a full moon when you were guarding Harry?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know," said Remus, "I guess it was the stress. Sirius had to remind me often for the past few years. With him gone, I never got reminded. I've been a werewolf for so long, and I don't think I will ever get used to it."  
  
"You may not have to," said James, "You already are dead. You don't have to worry about the full moons anymore."  
  
"I guess your right." 


	15. Plans

Harry had gone to bed quite a while ago. It was around one in the morning. Hermione and Ron lay on the floor in front of the fireplace in the common's room. With them were a dog, a deer, a werewolf, and an owl. The four animals sat in a semi-circle around an old muggle typewriter.  
  
The paper in the typewriter said:  
  
James: I can't believe that that old cloak could cove the two of us! Lily: Well, I'm just glad it did. Otherwise we would have had to meet in the forest. Sirius: Yuck.  
  
Hermione looked out the window. The high wind sent sheets of rain against the glass. "Anyway we need to get to business," said Hermione, "Dumbledore has put us in charge of helping you get your forms back."  
  
"Can you think of anyway to save Snape's life without us getting caught?" asked Ron.  
  
The typewriter started again.  
  
Lily: No, everything is too dangerous. I don't want you in harms way. James: I wonder if old Snivelus has learned to swim yet. Sirius: Remember that night he landed in the lake. James: And the giant squid almost got him. Remus: He'd already be dead if Dumbledore hadn't levitated him out.  
  
"That's it," said Ron, "We'll knock him into the lake and you can get him out."  
  
Lily: One problem. He won't go near the lake now. James: Maybe if a werewolf was chasing him he would  
  
"Alright," said Ron, "Tomorrow night is the full moon. Nothing will be too strange about a werewolf on a night with a full moon."  
  
The next night Ron and Hermione waited in the bushes near the lake. They had been there for a few minutes when they heard screaming. Snape came running across the grounds with a werewolf right behind him. As he neared the lake he tried to change his path, but before he could a dog jumped in front of him. He was cornered. There was no where for him to go but into the lake. He slowly backed up and soon was in the water. He kept backing.  
  
Then suddenly he tripped and fell. A deer came running from a bunch of trees. It and the dog quickly jumped into the water and pulled the Potions master to the shore.  
  
"Done," shouted James, "We have saved his life!"  
  
He and Sirius started running around.  
  
"Wait you guys," said Lily, "Shouldn't you be back in your human form?"  
  
They stopped running and looked at themselves. "What went wrong?" asked James.  
  
Then they heard someone clapping. They turned to find Death standing there. "Good show," she said.  
  
"Then why are we not human," growled Sirius.  
  
"Because," she said, "His life was not in danger. Ron and Hermione would have got him out if you wouldn't have been there. Besides, you can not claim that you saved someone's life when you are the reason they are in danger."  
  
The four of them glared at her. "Better luck next time," she said before disappearing.  
  
They turned their attention back to Snape. He had discovered Ron and Hermione. "One hundred points from Gryffindor," he yelled angrily, "Come to the headmaster's office!"  
  
When they entered the office Dumbledore was at his desk.  
  
"These students tried to kill me," shouted Snape as he entered the room.  
  
"Come now, Severous, I saw the whole thing," said Dumbledore, "The werewolf was the only one who tried to attack you. They were simply out of bed after hours."  
  
"They should be expelled!" shouted Snape.  
  
"You can't expel students for being out of bed after hours," said Dumbledore, "Now all of you need your rest. Back to bed."  
  
With that the two students and professor left the room. Snape glared at the two of them before heading to his dungeons.  
  
When Ron returned to his room he found Harry sitting next to the window. "How could you?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You and Hermione are taking this joke too far," said Harry, "You're prefects. You should know better. Thanks to you our house just lost one hundred points for a stupid joke."  
  
"I'm sorry mate," said Ron, "but, it really is them."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his four poster bed.  
  
Ok. I know I haven't replied to your reviews in quite a while. I'm going to start again, but I'm only going to respond to the well written ones (ex: constructful criticism, questions)  
  
Eric2- no I don't believe that, but the fun of writing fiction is that you don't have to believe everything you write. You just have to make it sound possible.  
  
Mini Padfoot- I'm not sure, but it may have something to do with the fact that pets can not tell anyone your secret and never laugh at you.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. 


	16. Green

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at their table at the back of the potions classroom. An extremely complicated potion was written on the board at the front of the room. Harry refused to talk to either of them. He was stirring his potion angrily.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry," said Ron, "We weren't trying to hurt you."  
  
Harry glared at him. "This is getting old," he said, "I wish the two of you would just stop this joke."  
  
"Harry, Please, This isn't a joke. It's real," said Hermione, "and please stop stirring your potion so hard. It says gentle. This is a very important potion to get right."  
  
Harry glared at her for a moment, but then slowed down him movements.  
  
"Your potion should be a deep violet color by now," said Professor Snape from the front of the room. "Stop stirring and let it cool for five minutes. Then put it in a vial from the front of the class room. We will let it sit for a week. Next week we will see if it worked."  
  
Everyone set there spoons down and then sat on the benches near their cauldrons.  
  
After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, Hermione said, "Harry, I'm really sorry. I promise not to say another word about Sirius."  
  
Harry still did not look at her.  
  
"Please don't be mad," said Ron.  
  
"Fine," said Harry, "but only because if you talk much more Snape is likely to take more points away."  
  
They bottled their potions. Then it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Today I have a new spell for you," Professor Riddle said, "This spell is unblockable. It will turn your robes green. I will be able to do a counter curse at the end of class. If anyone hits you with this spell you will be out for the rest of the day. This will teach you to dodge spells such as the Killing Curse. If you get hit by the spell you are dead," she said. Then she turned to Harry, "Except for you," she said, "We don't know what happens to you, but you'll sit out anyway." The class started laughing, but were interrupted when she started again. "The spell is simple and is done like this." She pointed her wand at her desk and said, "Verdosa." Her desk turned a dull shade of green. "Now do it to your desks."  
  
Everyone repeated after her. Most of the class managed to get it on their first try. A few of them had to try two or three times, but soon everyone's desk was green. With a quick wave of her wand Professor Riddle turned all of the desks back to their original color. "You may begin your duel now," she said as she sat down at her desk.  
  
Spells started flying through the air. Immediately, Ron was hit by the verdosa spell from Malfoy, and had to sit by the wall of the class room. "Don't worry Ron," said Harry, "We'll get him for you." Hermione looked at Hermione who had just dodged a spell cast by Crabbe. He ran over to her dodging spells as he went. "When I say now send a verdosa spell at Malfoy." She agreed. He dueled with Goyle for a while until Harry successfully turned him green. Then made his way over to Neville and Luna and told them the same thing that he had told Hermione.  
  
Harry then noticed Malfoy and Crabbe had ganged up on Hermione. "Now," he shouted. Four beams of green light hit Malfoy at the same time turning him a extremely bright shade of green. He growled in disgust.  
  
Unfortunately, while the group was celebrating, the remaining members of Malfoy's group surprised them by turning each member green. Malfoy's team ended up winning. The Gryffindor's and Luna were disappointed about losing; however they were still thrilled with the success with Malfoy. Professor Riddle did the spell to return the robes to their normal black. However, Malfoy was still a bit green when he left. 


	17. Caught

Melanie Riddle knelt on the floor waiting for the signal to stand. Soon the man in the chair signaled her to get up.

"What is the matter?" Voldemort hissed.

"Dumbledore has Snape making anti-veela potion," she said.

"Destroy it," he said.

"I can not find it," she said, "it is not in his classroom. I even checked in Dumbledore's office. It is not there either."

"Ask Snape," Voldemort hissed getting angry.

"I have," she said, "he does not know where Dumbledore has taken it. Dumbledore told him that he was keeping it safe."

"Use your powers on him," Voldemort hissed.

"I have tried," she said, "They do not work on Dumbledore for some reason."

"When was it made?" he asked.

"Yesterday," she answered.

"So you have less than a week to get Potter," he said, "Do not worry about getting his trust. Just bring him here this week. Then do not return to the school"

"Yes, master," she said.

"Has Snape discovered anything about those animals?" Voldemort asked.

"No," she answered.

"Then you are free to go," he answered.

"Harry would you mind removing that owl from this class?" asked Professor Riddle.

"All right," he said. He tried to pick Hedwig up to put her out the window, but she flew away. She soon landed on Neville's desk. Neville tried to catch her, but she took flight again.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said, "I can't catch her."

"It's alright," she said watching the strange bird, "Thanks for trying."

"Start dueling," she said. The class got up from their desks and begun to fight as they had done the day before.

Half way through class Harry was turned green by a spell Neville had sent for Crabbe and missed. Harry took a seat next to the wall, and watched his classmates.

"Harry, would you come here," asked Riddle after a few minutes.

Harry stood up and walked to her desk.

"Would you mind taking this note to Dumbledore?" she asked handing him a piece of paper.

"Sure," he said taking it. He walked out the door. Hedwig followed him out the door. As he turned the first corner he disappeared into thin air.


	18. Beginning to search

"Where'd Harry go?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," said Ron, "I saw him leaving the classroom about five minutes ago."

"I've got a bigger question," said Neville, who was completely green, "Where's Professor Riddle?"

"Don't know that either," said Ron.

The bell rang and the class went into the hall. Just as Hermione stepped out the door she was nearly ran over by a big black dog. He was closely followed by a deer, wolf, and owl.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

The dog barked and took off again on a run. Hermione, Ron, and Neville followed the animals to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked up sharply as the animals and students came bursting through the door.

"What is the matter?" he asked looking at the students.

"We don't know, sir," said Ron, "but Harry left Professor Riddle's class about five minutes before class was over and never returned."

"Riddle is missing too," Hermione added.

A look of fear crossed Dumbledore's face. They had never seen this before. "Miss Granger," he said urgently, "Please, go get the typewriter."

Hermione left for the Gryffindor tower and returned shortly. She set the typewriter on the desk. Lily then flew over to it.

It began typing.

Lily: I was in the class room. Riddle gave Harry a note and he left the room. I followed him out into the hall and he disappeared. You've got to find him!!

"I will do my best," he said, "Mr. Weasley, go get the map out of Harry's things. If he is still in the building it will tell us where. Mr. Longbottom, go get Professor Snape."

Neville cringed a little, but both boys left and did as they were told.

Snape came in shortly followed by Neville. He glared at the animals sitting in the Headmasters office.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter is missing," said Dumbledore, "It appears as though Professor Riddle has kidnapped him."

"I will keep my ears open for any news about him," said Snape.

"Please do," said Dumbledore.

Ron then came in with the map. Half and hour of searching proved that he was no longer in the castle.

Author's note-sorry that the chapter is short. I have started a C2 community. It is for post Oopt stories that have Sirius as a character and are NOT slashes. If you would like to be on my staff please e-mail me or leave me a note in the reviews.


	19. Imprisioned

Harry felt a familiar tug as he rounded the corner. The hall disappeared. Soon it was replaced by a cement room with bars for one wall. He stumbled as his feet hit the hard floor.

"Accisio wand," said a cold voice.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He looked up and saw red eyes staring at him though the bars. "Welcome, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "Hope your accommodations suit you. Oh well, too bad."

The next moment Professor Riddle appeared next to Voldemort's side. "Did you get out fine?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I don't think anyone noticed me leave, but they will find out soon. That Longbottom boy will need to have the spell removed from him. I'm sure he'll go to Dumbledore when he finds that I'm not there."

"It will be too late by then," said Voldemort. "Come," he ordered. He and his niece left the room.

It was then that Harry noticed someone else in the room. Belatrix had been standing in the shadows. She now came to the bars.

"Oh, is little Harry all locked up," she laughed, "Now you will see what Azkaban is like. Not that this is Azkaban, but close enough. You'll truly appreciate what your dear godfather went through. All to escape and die because of you."

Harry tried to think of some comeback, but it was the truth. Sirius had died because of him. It had been his fault. She left the room also. Now several dementors entered the door. A fog started at the sides of Harry's vision. He heard his screaming mother. He tried to think of happy thoughts, but it was no use. He had no happiness now, and even if he did he could not produce a patronus with out his wand. The fog over took him and he fell on the hard cement floor.

Author's note-Again another short chapter. Sorry! I have been so busy. We had two students die at my school in the past week. So, I've been busy consoling friends. Plus a lot of other stuff.

Some of you were asking about the C2 community. It is like a favorites list for several people. If you join my staff you can add stories that are post Oopt and have Sirius as a character. Also no slash. Please join. I could use help finding these stories.


	20. Suffering and Information

"Why don't you just kill me?" asked Harry. He felt so weak and helpless. He would have welcomed death now.

"What would be the fun in that?" hissed the Dark Lord, "besides I want to do it right. I have failed too often in the past. I will not fail again. Even if it means giving you a few more days of life."

He placed the Crucio curse on Harry. He had done it so many times in the past few days, or was it hours, that Harry could not count them.

"My Death Eaters will soon have the finally touches of my plan completed. Then you will finally be gone," hissed the Dark Lord.

"Has there been any news yet?" Dumbledore asked Mr. Weasley. Harry had disappeared just a day ago.

"The Ministry has discovered two unreported portkeys that have left Hogwarts, but they can't trace where they went," said Mr. Weasley.

The animals sitting in various places around the room looked disappointed and worried. The deer kept getting up and pacing the room. Hedwig couldn't go five minutes without ruffling her feathers.

"On the other hand," said Mr. Weasley, "Fudge has signed his resignation papers. No one has even offered to take the job. No one wants it now that the Dark Lord is back. If I offer to take it I will be in for sure."

"Please do," said Dumbledore, "It would be very helpful to have an Order Member in the position."

Just then the door opened and Severus Snape came though it. He looked paler than normal.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just returned from a meeting," he said.

"Any news?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only that they have him," he said, "I couldn't find out where. Also, the Dark Lord is planning something. I don't know what it is either. He hasn't killed Potter yet. He says he won't fail again."

This only made the animals more worried. The dog began to growl.

Snape turned to him and looked extremely angry. "You know I wouldn't hold back information on something as important as this."

The dog growled louder.

"That is enough," said Dumbledore.

The dog stopped growling but still looked upset.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure you will tell us more information once you get it."

"Yes, sir," said Severus.

Suddenly there was a puff of green smoke from the fireplace. As the smoke cleared it revealed Kinsley Shaklebolt.

"The ministry has been attacked," he said hurriedly, "I don't know how but the arch in the Department of Mysteries is missing."

"Isn't it wonderful," hissed the Dark Lord. He walked over to the ancient arch. The curtain was moving as though there was a breeze, but the air was perfectly still. Voices came from behind it. Mournful voices.

Harry stared at it from his cell. No he couldn't be in the same room as that thing. It had stolen his godfather away from him.

"There won't be any mistakes this time," said the Dark Lord, "Once you walk through this curtain you will be gone forever. I will be able to complete my goal. I will no longer have you in the road." He let out a high pitched laugh.

"Why don't you just get it over with," said Harry.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," hissed the Dark Lord, "You'd like to have an end to your agony. No, I don't think you've suffered enough. I think I'll wait a few more days. I'll let my Death Eaters have some more practice with their spells."

Well, this chapter is a little longer than the past few. I hope you liked it. I still only have one member to my C2 staff, so the offer is still open to join. If you would like just leave a message in the reviews.


	21. Found and Lost

"He found him," said Dumbledore to the animals in the room, "They have him in the basement of the Rookwood mansion. Severus is going to try to get in and give Harry a portkey back here. I do not want you to cause any trouble."

The animals shook their heads yes, and then left the room.

"Come on," said James heading towards the front entrance of the castle.

"Where?" asked Lily.

"Rookwood mansion," said James as though it were obvious.

"We can't," said Lily stopping, "Dumbledore said not to cause trouble."

"Since when did that stop a marauder?" asked Sirius.

"We won't cause any trouble," said James, "we'll just make sure that Snivillus gets the portkey to Harry fine."

"We may put Harry's life in danger! We can not do this!" said Lily.

"Sure we can," said James, "Harry will be perfectly safe." James suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Remus.

"We can't do this," said James.

"See," said Lily.

"Yeah, we can't possibly get into Rookwood mansion without an invisibility cloak!" said James. He turned around and ran to Gryffindor tower. The others followed him. As he reached the portrait of the fat lady they realized that they couldn't get in though that door without the password and someone to say it.

"Lily, you'll have to get the cloak," said Sirius.

"Why me?" asked Lily.

"Because you can fly through the window," said James.

"Fine," said Lily. She flew out through a near by window. A few minutes later she came back with the cloak. "At least Ron was in there to help me," she said, "do you know how hard it is to open a trunk with wings rather than hands!"

"Come on," said James.

"Wait," said Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Where is Rookwood mansion?" asked Remus.

"It's about two miles north of Hogsmede," said James.

"That close?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said James.

A couple hours later they managed to sneak into the house. It was gorgeous with intricately detailed furniture.

"Where's the stairs?" whispered James.

"Over there, I believe," whispered Sirius.

It was hard going down the stairs while trying to be quiet and stay under the invisibility cloak. It was hard enough when you walk on level ground with four adults. It was nearly impossible going down stairs with a deer, gigantic dog, wolf, and owl. At the bottom of the stairs was a small room. Off to the left was a door. Through the door they heard a high pitched laugh. Then the door opened and Voldemort walked out. They had to move quickly to get out of his way. He had left the door open. They heard some groaning.

They snuck into the room. In the center was an arch with a veil. Sirius shivered. There was another area that was separated from the rest of the room with a door of bars. Inside was a boy laying on the ground.

"Harry," said Lily, "My poor little boy!"

He stopped groaning and listened for a moment. He thought he heard an owl hoot.

"We've got to wait for Snape now," said James, "How long will that slimy git take!"

After a few minutes they heard a voice from outside.

"He's in there," said one voice, "He won't respond much though, the Dark Lord was just in there. I'd wait a while if I were you. It's much more fun."

"That bastard!" exclaimed Lily.

"Shhh," said James.

"I think I will go in anyway," said a voice they knew to be Snapes.

The door opened and in came that Potions master. He was alone. He knelt down beside the bars. "Potter," he said. There was no reply. "Potter!" he said a bit louder. The boy rolled over to look at him. "Take this," he said handing him a pen, "It will take you to Hogwarts when you take the lid off."

However, just as Harry managed to remove the lid the Dark Lord and his niece came in.

"Fool!" he screamed as the boy disappeared.

Snape looked horrified. His secret was out and now he was going to die. He tried to run, but Beletrix at just came and blocked the door.

"You realize," said Voldemort in a nasty voice, "you will die now and you haven't even succeeded."

"He's gone isn't he," said Snap.

"Yes," said the Dark Lord, "but portkeys from here never end up where they were suppose to go."

Snape's face paled even farther than it had been. Potter was still in danger.

**Break**

"If Harry didn't end up at Hogwarts, Where is he?" asked Lily

"I don't know, but right now we'll have to assume he's alright and help out Snape," said Remus.

"Why?" asked James, "My son is more important."

"James, Remus is right," said Sirius, "They're going to kill Snape if we don't do something. I still don't like him, but he has tried to save Harry."

"Fine," said James.

By this time Snape had pulled his wand and was dueling with the Dark Lord, Melanie, and Beletrix. His back was turned to the veil. He was slowly backing up.

"Bloody idiot!" exclaimed Sirius, "Doesn't he know he could get killed doing that!"

"Well, didn't you do the same thing?" asked Remus.

"Shut up," said Sirius.

A green beam of light just missed Snape.

"Come on," said Lily, "He needs our help."

The marauders and Lily managed to distract the Death Eaters for a while. Unfortunately, as others heard the yelling they came in to help the Dark Lord.

Beletrix and Melanie once again had Snapes back to the curtain and were slowly forcing him to back towards it.

James had Voldemort backed into a corner. The Dark Lord was firing every spell he could think of, but none seemed to affect the deer. Finally the Dark Lord abandoned the fight and disappeared to who know where. Seeing the Dark Lord leave caused most of the other Death Eaters follow his lead.

As James turned he noticed that Sirius had snuck up behind Melanie and Belatrix. They were firing so many spells at Snape that they didn't notice that their leader had left.

James quickly ran to the side. Lily had also noticed and was flying just above Sirius. Sirius nodded to James. James jumped at Severus causing him to fall to the side and out of the way.

Sirius jumped at Belatrix's back and Lily flew at Melanie. All four fell as if in slow motion. The veil covered them.

"LILY!" screamed James, "SIRIUS! NOOOOOO!"


	22. What happened

Author's note: I am amazed at the number of reviews I got these past few days, so I decided to give you the next chapter. Thanks!

James got off the ground and ran over to the veil. Remus caught him by the arm.

"You can't go through there," said Remus, "Their gone."

"They just went through," said James, "We have to get them!"

"Their gone," repeated Remus.

"I see you've succeeded," said a voice behind Remus.

They turned to see Death.

"How could you do this?" asked James.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Let Sirius and Lily die just as we succeeded in getting our human forms back," yelled James.

"Huh? Oh… Hold on…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…" she said.

There was a thump behind the veil. Then there was another one.

"Get off me," said a male voice.

"Sorry," said a female voice.

James ran around the veil. "Lily!" he screamed. He ran over to pull her into a hug.

"So we've succeeded," said Sirius.

"Yes," said Death, "and I hope you don't mind I made a little change in your appearance Sirius."

"What?" he asked.

She handed him a mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw. He looked just like he had when he was younger only a bit older. It was impossible to tell that he had been in Azkaban for 12 years.

Sirius smiled, but then it turned to a frown.

"We've got to find Harry," he said, "you must know where he is."

"Sorry," said Death, "I only know where people who are close to dieing are, or people who are dead. After I leave you, I won't even know where you're at. If it would help, I can send you a note if I do find him. I'll put it on the kitchen table at Grimmuald Place."

"You won't find him," said Lily, "he won't die. He can't die! I need him. The world needs him."

**Break**

The last thing he remembered was Professor Snape handing him a pen. Now he was laying in a comfortable bed. "I must be at Hogwarts," he thought, but he was proven wrong when he opened his eyes.

The wallpaper in the room was a deep red with gold swirls. The furniture was dark wood. In a minute the door opened, and a lady walked in.

She had graying light brown hair. She was short and very thin. She looked like she had been through a lot.

"Finally decided to wake up?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Where am I?"

"You're on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere," she answered seriously, "My name is June Claythorn."

"Nice to meet you Miss Claythorn," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry," she said, "and please call me June."

"Alright," said Harry.

"Are you any relation to a James Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, he was my father," he answered.

"Was?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry, "He died when I was one. Everyone knows that."

"Well, I haven't been off this island in I don't know how long," she said, "I was in his year at Hogwarts. Tell me, did he ever convince Lily Evens to like him?"

"Yes," said Harry, "she's my mother."

"Oh," said June happily, "You do have her eyes. By the way, I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to leave this island. I don't have a wand, and I don't think you do either. There have been no boats past here since I arrived. Also, we have no connection with the outside world. It's only you and me."

"Suits me fine," said Harry, "I really don't want to go back."

Harry and June spent what was left of the evening discussing his parents. She was sad to hear that both were dead. She was also sad to hear that Remus and Sirius were also gone, especially Remus.

"Harry, since you're going to be staying here," she said before she left for the night, "I've got to be completely honest with you."

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm a werewolf," she said, "I became one when I was about to turn 17. My family hates werewolves, except for my brother. He brought me to this island, so my parents wouldn't turn me in or worse. He built me this house. He used to come and visit me but he stopped after about a year."

"Really, "You didn't get bitten during school, did you?" he asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"No," she said, "Why?"

"Remus was a werewolf," said Harry, "Didn't you know that?"

"No," she said.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also many of you have said that Remus would not have forgotten the full moon as he did at the beginning of this story. I'm sorry, but I needed to fit it in some how and he did forget in the third book when he went in to the Shrieking Shack so it is possible.

Note to my C2 members: If you have asked to be in my community I have added you to my list. Please go to your log in and to C2 staff at the bottom of the list. There should be a link there that you must click on to become a member. Then you can add stories. Please make sure they are set after the 5th book.


	23. A little info

It didn't take long and Harry and June were really good friends. On full moon nights Harry would lock himself in his room and June would lock herself in the basement. The house would supply anything they needed such as food. They enjoyed sharing stories about their time at Hogwarts.

June also had figured out how to control some of her 'accidental' magic. She tried to teach Harry the best she could.

"No you have to concentrate, Harry," she said.

"I am concentrating," he said.

"Do this," she said as she held up her hand and made quick circular motions with her entire arm.

Harry did and a breeze picked up around him.

"Better," said June, "but not very powerful. Try thinking of a happy memory."

Harry thought about the time he met Sirius, but that made the breeze stop completely.

June laughed, "You're going to have to come up with a happier memory than that."

"That's the happiest memory I have," he said.

"And what was it?" she asked.

"Meeting Sirius," answered Harry.

"Well, there's the problem," she said much more serious, "that memory now makes you sad, because he's gone. Let's try a different emotion. How 'bout funny?"

Harry thought of the time Fred and George made the swam in the hall. Now his wind picked up more.

"Very good," said June, "If you manage to get the wind fast enough nothing is able to come through. It creates a shield. I doubt even the Killing Curse could get through."

**Break**

"I promise you, if there is any chance, I will not let Harry die," said Death, "I know the world needs him."

"Thanks, Death," said James hugging Lily, "but we won't feel any less worried until we have him found."

"I know," said Death, "I'll help if I'm able to."

"Um, Death," said Remus, "How, will we be able to explain us coming back to life? We can't very easily go looking for Harry and answer those questions at the same time."

"I'll modify everyone's memories," said Death, "The people who knew about you in animal form will still know the truth however. I'll erase the memory of your deaths. I doubt anyone would realize you were dead, since you are sometimes away for months at a time. You will have been on a mission for the Order. And you Sirius, no one would realize you died because you are in hiding. Lily and James, we'll just say you had your memories erased the night you were attacked and just got your memories back. There will be an article in the paper about you getting your memories back. When Remus read the paper he came back from is mission for the Order to see you. Then you told the Ministry that Sirius was innocent. There will be another article in the paper and Sirius will see it and come out of hiding."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sirius.

"Now, I will give you ALL one month to register your animagus forms with the Ministry or else you will no longer have them," said Death.

"All?" asked Remus trying to remind her that he didn't have an animagus form.

"All," she said smiling and then she disappeared.

"All?" asked Sirius"

"Come on Remus," said James catching on, "try to transform."

Remus did try and he turned into a wolf. The other three laughed before turning into their animal forms and running out of the basement.

However, when they returned to Hogwarts their good moods wore off as it hit them again that Harry was missing.

When they told Dumbledore, he organized the Order to search for him. Every member was to drop whatever they were doing and search for Harry. With him gone, there was no one who could defeat Voldemort.

**Author's note:** Alright, I know it was short, but I needed to put in some information before the next chapter and there wasn't much. Please review anyway.


	24. Attack

"You're getting good at that," June said to Harry as he created a wind storm around him, "how about we have a break?" They stood outside. It was a quiet evening.

"Sounds good," said Harry.

They walked into the house. Harry went to the kitchen to get a snack, and June went to the living room.

As Harry was getting the pumpkin juice out of the refrigerator, he saw a rat run across the floor. Harry set the juice down and watched the rat. It suddenly stopped and turned into a man.

"Harry, I'm so glad I got here in time," Peter said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily.

"You-Know-Who is coming! You got to get out of here!" exclaimed Peter.

"Why should I listen to you?" Harry asked.

"You don't have any other option," said Peter, "He's found you!"

"No one can find this island," said Harry.

"I did," pointed out Peter.

There was no more time to talk, because an explosion shook the house. Harry heard June scream.

"Where is he?" asked a cold voice from the other room.

"Who?" asked June.

"Don't play stupid with me," said Voldemort, "Crucio!"

June screamed in pain. Harry and Peter ran into the room. They saw June on the floor twitching in pain.

"Stop!" screamed Harry.

"Why should I?" said Voldemort, but let the curse end. "Avada Kadavra!" he shouted.

Harry dove as the green light barley missed him. Peter was not so lucky, however. He collapsed on the ground. Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed Peter's wand. He could not fight the Dark Lord without one, but he doubted if he could do it even with this wand.

Peter's wand was weak. Every spell Harry fired Voldemort quickly avoided. "Crucio!" Voldemort screamed again. The curse hit Harry. Everything went black. All he could think about was the pain. He twitched trying to make the pain stop, but it didn't work.

"Focus," Harry thought, "I've got to defeat him, no one else can." Suddenly everything came back into focus. The pain vanished.

Voldemort was angry. He hit Harry with a curse that sent him flying back against the wall. He felt his arm snap. The pain was almost unbearable, but he got up and tried again.

"I may as well just give up," thought Harry after an hour of this. None of his spell had had an affect on Voldemort, but every one of Voldemort's curses had hit Harry. He was bleeding badly and could barely stand.

"Avada Kadavra," hissed Voldemort.

Without thinking Harry started moving his hand in a circular motion. Before the light reached him, there was a tornado around him. The spell hit it, and the tornado glowed green. Voldemort tried again, but the tornado just glowed a brighter green. After a third try, the tornado stopped. The Killing Curses were sent everywhere in the room bouncing of the walls and floor. June ducked to avoid one, but Harry and Voldemort were both hit with a Killing Curse. Pain seared in Harry's head and everything went white.

**Break**

Harry watched as a lady with long dark hair talked to a man. Other than the lady, the man, and Voldemort, all Harry could see was white mist, a black door and a golden door.

"I don't know what to do with you," said Death.

The man in front of her looked at his feet.

"Peter, you've betrayed your friends, which means you should go that way," she said pointing at the black door. "But recently you've tried to correct your mistakes," she added, "I think I'll give you the same punishment as the last illegal animangi. You will be sent back to earth in your animal form. You have to prove that you truly have changed." Peter turned into a rat and then vanished.

"You next," she said pointing to Voldemort. "You go through that door," she said pointing at the black door. Voldemort scowled at her, but went to the door. As he opened it, Harry saw fire and heard screaming from behind it. As the door closed it vanished.

The lady turned to Harry. "You're not suppose to be here," she said bluntly.

"What?" he asked.

"Only one of you was suppose to die," she said, "And that was Tom. Well, I'll let you decide where you want to go. You can either go back to earth and continue your life, or you can go to heaven." She pointed at the golden door.

"I want to go there," Harry said pointing to the door.

"Are you sure," she said.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Very well," said Death.

Harry started to go towards the door.

"Wait," she said, before he opened the door, "Do you want me to tell your parents anything. They asked me to write them a note if I found you."

"No," said Harry, "I can tell them when I see them."

He turned to open the door, but stopped again. When he turned around, he noticed that Death had created a chair and table out of the mist. She was writing on a piece of paper. When she was done, she folded it and threw it into the mist.

"Why would I want you to tell them anything?" Harry asked, "When I'm going to see them in just a little bit."

"No you won't," said Death.

"What?" asked Harry.

"They're back on earth," said Death as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "and if you hadn't been so stuck against not believing, you would have been able to get to know them better."

"You mean those animals really were them?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Death, "but you knew that, didn't you?"

"It was too good to believe," said Harry, "I didn't want to be let down again. It was impossible."

"Now will you let yourself believe?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry, "Is it too late to change my mind."

"Not at all," said Death.

The mist died around him. His pain suddenly came back to him. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"Harry," he heard a man say, but the pain was to terrible to register who it was. "Harry," the man repeated. The man pulled Harry into a hug and then lifted him off the ground.

**Author's note: **Harry did know about his parents, but he wouldn't let himself believe. Therefore, he does remember his parents being dead. Also Death can cast a spell like the one to change memories, because it isn't on one specific person. She casts it over the entire world.


	25. The note

**Author's note:** Here's your Christmas present from me! Enjoy!

The note had appeared on the table nearly ten minutes ago. Yet no one had worked up the courage to open it. Lily was crying into James' shoulder. James was trying to comfort her. Remus looked like he was in complete shock. Sirius had ran out of the room the moment it had appeared. No one else was at Grimmauld Place.

Finally, Remus snapped out of it, and opened the note. It was simple.

_Harry's with me. Voldemort is gone forever._

_Death_

Remus laid the note back on the table and went to his room. James and Lily soon followed.

**Break**

"How could you leave me?" shouted Sirius to no one.

He reached into one of the drawers of a dresser, and pulled out a mirror. "Harry Potter," he shouted already knowing it wouldn't work. He knew Harry's mirror was back at Hogwarts in the bottom of his trunk broken. He stared at his own reflection. "Harry Potter," he tried again. He fell back on his bed and lay there for what seemed like forever. Tears slowly rolled out of his eyes. He tried one last time. "Harry Potter!" Nothing. He felt anger building inside him. He threw the mirror against the wall. The mirror crashed against the wall and then the floor.

Sirius lay on his bed, not wanting to move, not wanting to talk, not wanting to go on. He was startled out of his mood by a female voice.

"Sirius?" she asked. It sounded like she had been crying.

Sirius looked around but say no one.

"Sirius?" she asked again, "Are you there?"

Then he noticed the fragments of glass on the floor now showed the broken reflection of a lady. One he recognized well.

**Break**

Voldemort's appearance on her island came as a complete shock to her. Now she was alone in her demolished house. There were three men lying on the floor. All of them appeared to be dead. She went over to the dark haired boy and knelt beside him. "Harry, you've got to get up," she cried, "You have to be alright."

She sat there crying for several minutes. Then she heard a voice of a man. "Harry Potter," he said desperately. She looked around the room. There was no one in any condition to be speaking. She heard it again. This time it heard like it came from next to her knee. She looked down, and found a mirror. On the mirror was a note.

_Use well,_

_Death_

She removed the note. However, the mirror showed another room she caught a quick glance of the man who was shouting for Harry. Then the picture in the mirror moved quickly, like it was flying. Then there was a crash and the picture in the mirror appeared to be broken.

"Sirius," she whispered, "Sirius? Are you there?"

**Break**

"Reparo," said Sirius. The pieces of the mirror flew back together. "June?" he asked. She appeared to relax a little, but tears were pouring down her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's Harry," she said.

"Harry's with you!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes, but he's not breathing," she cried.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"You-know-who attacked," she said, "He killed Peter…"

"Peter's there too?" interrupted Sirius.

"Yes," June continued, "Harry, created a tornado that stopped the killing curse, but when it stopped it went everywhere. It hit You-know-who and Harry. I think there both gone. You've got to help."

"Where are you?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know," she said, "It's some island in the middle of the ocean. It's not trackable."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Put the mirror on the floor away from furniture."

June obeyed. Sirius turned the handle on his mirror. It began to grow and transform into an archway. Sirius walked through the archway, and found himself in June's living room.

"Harry," he said, when he saw the boy. He knelt down next to the boy. He wasn't breathing. His scare had reopened and was bleeding. He looked like he was in bad shape. "Harry," he said concerned. The boy suddenly jumped. He squirmed like he was in a lot of pain. "Harry," Sirius repeated. Then he pulled him into a hug. He lifted Harry up and carried him back through the archway.


	26. Home

"Go get Lily," Sirius told June, "her and James are in the last room on the left down the hallway."

June left the room and Sirius placed Harry on his bed.

"It's going to be alright Harry, you're home now," he said.

He could hear June knocking on the door. He heard it creak open.

**Break**

"June!" Lily exclaimed, "Where have…"

June didn't let her finish her sentence. "Harry's in bad condition," she said, "he's in Sirius's room."

Lily looked at her in shock for a moment, before it hit her what she had said. Then she ran past her and down the hall to her son.

"What's going on?" asked James confused as he came out of the bathroom attached to their room, "Oh, June. It's nice to see you again."

Remus had also opened the door to his room, which was across the hall. "June?" he whispered.

"Remus," she exclaimed. She threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Where have you been?" he asked.

She released him and looked at the floor, "I was…," she said and then mumbled the rest, "bit by a werewolf."

"What?!" exclaimed both James and Remus.

"Not at school," Remus whispered.

"No," she said smiling at him slightly, "during the summer. My brother built me a house on an island so my family couldn't find me and I couldn't hurt anyone. You know how they were."

"I'm sorry," said Remus, "so what made you come back."

"A few months ago, Harry showed up on my island," she said.

"Harry!" James exclaimed.

"Yes," continued June, "And earlier tonight You-Know-Who also showed up. They battled. I thought they were both dead." She began to cry. Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Thought?" asked James.

"I found the mirror next to Harry. Sirius was trying to use it, but he must have gotten mad and broken it. I called for him and he fixed it. He turned it into an arch some how and came through. All of a sudden Harry started breathing. He's in Sirius's room right now."

James quickly ran to the other room, and Remus and June followed.

Lily had conjured a bowl with some kind of liquid in it. She was currently holding a cloth to Harry's head which had almost stopped bleeding. The boy did not look to be in as much pain as he had before. James came over and sat on the other side of the bed.

"How is he?" James asked.

"He'll be fine after he gets some rest," said Lily.

"I'll sleep in one of the other rooms so we don't have to move him," said Sirius.

"Thank you," said Lily.

Sirius, Remus, and June left to find rooms for June and Sirius.

"Mom," said Harry so quietly that Lily almost missed it.

"Yes?" she asked.

Harry gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Not believing," he said.

"It's alright," she said, "It's over now."

Soon Harry fell asleep. Lily quickly healed most of his wounds. She kissed him on the forehead. Then she and James went back to their room.

**Break**

Harry woke up early the next morning. He felt much better than he had the night before, but he still had a bad headache. He slowly got out of bed, and made his way downstairs.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the umbrella holder and knocked it over. He was greeted by the loud shrieks of Sirius's mother.

He tried to pull the curtains over her, but they wouldn't budge. After what seemed like hours of no progress, another pair of hands appeared on the curtain to help pull it over the portrait. When they had finished the arms grabbed Harry around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"If you ever scare me again like that, I will make sure your parents ground you for the rest of your life," said Sirius before letting his godson go.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"No need to be sorry," said Sirius, "just don't let it happen again."

"I've been such an idiot," said Harry.

"Don't talk about my godson that way," said Sirius.

"Well, I have," said Harry, "I should have known it was you."

"I think you did know," said Sirius.

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't let myself believe it," said Harry.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Everyone is in the kitchen. Your Mom and Mrs. Weasley are making breakfast," said Sirius.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he was greeted by his friends rushing towards him.

"You're up!"

"We're so glad you're back!"

"You scared us to death!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Let my son breathe people," said James. He led Harry to a seat between himself and Sirius.

"It's good to have you back, Harry," said Dumbledore, "now we need to figure out how to deal with the class you missed. You can't very easily start classes again without knowing what is going on. I've been talking to your parents. There is only about a week left of class. We have decided that you will wait till next year to join them again. Minister Weasley has been kind enough to allow you to get you license a few months early so your mom can tutor you without trouble from the ministry."

"Minister Weasley," said Harry.

"Yes," said Mr. Arthur.

"Congratulations," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Arthur.

"Hermione has offered to help," said Lily.

"That would be nice," said Harry.

**Break**

Harry rode the train back to Kings Cross Station (mostly to spend some time with his friends). He met his parents on the platform.

"Have a nice ride?" James asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

They walked out into the muggle part of the station. They were surprised to see the Dursley's there.

"Oopps," said James, "I guess we forgot to tell them."

"Oopps," said Lily.

The Dursleys still hadn't noticed that they were there. Uncle Vernon was checking his watch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," cried someone, "could we have an interview with you?"

"Oh no," said Lily, "the press!"

"Let me handle this," James said with a mischievous grin. He turned to the report, who was now joined by many others.

"What do you think about your son's defeat of the Dark Lord?" the reporter asked.

"I'm really proud of him," said James, "but you know, I was not able to raise him. Why don't you talk with his Aunt and Uncle. They're right over there."

The reporters took off towards the Dursleys.

"Why are you giving them credit?" asked Harry angrily.

"I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone," said James, "get rid of the reporters and embarrass your aunt and uncle."

Sure enough, the Dursleys were running from the reporters. The reporters were running after them.

"Please, sir, this will only take a minute," said one.

"Are you proud of your nephew?" asked another.

The whole station had taken notice. Most were laughing, but none as loud as James, Lily and Harry.

"Well, I'd say my work is done here," said James, "time to go home."

They walked around the corner and took a portkey back to Grimmuald Place.

**Author's note:** Well, it's finished. Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
